The planting of trees, bushes, shrubs and the like provides for a multitude of beneficial values to residential homeowners, corporate business environments, etc. The planting of such trees, bushes, etc. typically involves the digging of an appropriate hole in the ground, placing the item to be planted at least partially within the hole and placing loose soil around the roots of the plant. It is critical during an initial plant growth stage that the plant's root system receives necessary water, air, nutrients and the like.
We have previously provided such a feeder. A description of a feeder which meets these requirements can be found in our U.S. Pat. No. 5,975,797. The present feeder is an improvement of our previous feeder.